


Are You Okay? (vent fic)

by ChirpCatMellohi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Gen, Minecraft, can be read as platonic or romantic, sorry wilbur and niki, triggering, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirpCatMellohi/pseuds/ChirpCatMellohi
Summary: “Her voice is getting wobbly and quiet, and I can tell she’s going to be upset in about two seconds. I hate seeing her upset, but I don’t want to lie to her. I take a breath.“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll make food when we get off call.” I can’t actually see her, but I know she’s making a face at her screen."This is just a vent to deal with my ED, don't read this if it'll trigger you. I know the formatting is odd, ao3 is being difficult. More might be written but idk
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 9





	Are You Okay? (vent fic)

“How have you been?” Niki asked. Her accent is soothing, especially when she speaks low with her microphone close to her mouth. We’re having a lazy day, just playing Minecraft and talking. It’s really nice.  
“I’ve been okay. What about you?” I start mining a tree as she hums.  
“It’s been quite cloudy here. I wish I could be in Brighton with you.” She says through a yawn.  
“S’not much better here.” I say, and I hear her stretch and crack her knuckles. It had to be almost 5am for her, so she’s probably exhausted. _Why did she stay up for me? _I focus on the game to avoid a creeper, but I sit back after it’s dead.  
  
“Hey, um, I was gonna ask you something,” Niki said suddenly. I sit up, even though I know she can’t see me.  
“We’ve been on all day,” She pauses for a second to look at her phone. “It’s been almost 20 hours. Have you eaten today?” My stomach tightens. I know I can’t use the excuse of playing with her, she had lunch on call and had been snacking throughout our time together.  
“Oh, uh, yeah. I had lunch while you were building the house.” It’s a bold-faced lie, and I can’t tell if it’s convincing. I hear her click her tongue.  
  
“I didn’t hear much eating then. Are you sure you’re okay?” Her voice is getting wobbly and quiet, and I can tell she’s going to be upset in about two seconds. I hate seeing her upset, but I don’t want to lie to her. I take a breath.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll make food when we get off call.” I can’t actually see her, but I know she’s making a face at her screen. Her lips pursed to one side, eyebrows tensed and nose scrunched up. It makes her look like an angry bunny.  
  
“If you say so. But you can talk to me anytime, you know?” She sounds a bit dejected, and I suddenly feel overwhelmingly guilty. It’s not like I’m trying to not eat. I’m not even skinny, like those girls you see on magazine covers that say, _“You Won’t Believe What This Celebrity Looks Like Now!” _, or _“She’s On The Road To Death, But She Looks Perfect!” _. I don’t think I look like that, at least. I haven’t seen anyone in a while, lockdown rages on here, so no one’s told me I look skinny. Niki disconnects from the game, then the call without a word. Great, now you’ve scared her off. I’ll have to talk to her later.______


End file.
